The Writing on My Hand
by Miss.Ed
Summary: What if you don’t believe in love? Then you meet the person who’s destined to teach you how? What if you fall for him? Yet, he’s only meant to teach… Draco-Hermione


The Writing on My Hand

Miss-ed606

Summary: What if you don't believe in love? Then you meet the person who's destined to teach you how? What if you fall for him? Yet, he's only meant to teach… Draco-Hermione

Note: You all probably knew me as evildiva606 or evildiva66 (author of Live it Like it Love it)…lately, I haven't been publishing my Harry Potter works, but I've been writing a lot, so I finally decided to publish one that I've been keeping for a while now, so I hope this will quench your Draco/Hermione fic thirst for now. Oh yeah, I have another thing…I'm doing chapter Beta's for anyone who needs help…p.s. I do not support slash, so don't expect me to beta slash stories. Again, it's chapter beta, so I don't do the whole story…I'm also here to help out anyone…please don't judge by the age…I AM a straight A student…when it comes to Grammar and Lit…just not Math and Social Studies…I suck there…really, I do… emailÜmiss-ed606Ü

Disclaimer: You know who owns what and credit is always given when it is due.

Intro

Quietly and silently, I sat inside the compartment all on my own. Harry and Ron were probably off wandering around and I just sat here, listening to the train's tracks as a senseless beat starts to form in my head. I crossed my legs and stared out the window into the great lake that made the view somewhat worthwhile. It was just extremely hard to accept the fact that this was going to be the last time I would be taking in this breath-taking view. Sure, I would be going back home on this train and it would probably be the same view (unless the lake was completely drained out), but it would not be as special since the excitement isn't there anymore. I'm graduating this year and I WILL make it a point that I get to be first…I will never forget Hogwarts, so I'll work hard enough for Hogwarts to remember me. I just hope nothing gets in the way.

Then with that, my thoughts were distracted by someone who opened the car door quite roughly and carelessly. I slowly turned my head as I now looked at a very unhappy Draco Malfoy. I didn't act surprised though, I was already informed by Dumbledore in the letter he sent me personally. I let out all my emotions on my pillows and my bed and poor old Crookshanks, who I had to leave at home.

Bringing my thoughts back to a grouchy Malfoy, I watched him place his backpack roughly on his side of the car. "You seem to have woken up on the wrong side of the bed." I said as I looked back out the window. He looked back at me with daggers as he took his badge out of his backpack. He didn't respond. He went back to his own business as I watched him with the corner of my eye. "No insults? I'm shocked." I said as I forged to place my hands on my cheeks in utter shock. He looked at me again and ignored me. "Sometimes trying to converse with someone can be such a drag." I mentioned as I alternated my legs and shifted in my seat and lifted an eyebrow.

"What do you want from me?" Draco asked sounding peeved. I actually didn't have one clue as to why he was out of his usual self right now. Sure, he still remained rude as he always was, but he didn't blurt out any insults. "I was just wondering why you aren't insulting me." I said simply as I looked back out the window. He sighed. "If you want to get an insult so bad, why don't you look at the mirror?" He said as he removed his cloak and replaced it with his Hogwarts cloak. "That explains your low self esteem." I answered back as I smiled to myself. "Low self esteem? Is that really what you are trying to tell me?" He asked me as he laughed at the thought, "Don't tell me about low self esteem, Granger, I'm probably—" that's when I decided to cut him off. "The most conceited, arrogant, self centered, hater in the whole of the Wizarding world." I continued for him.

I knew it; I didn't have to look at him to be able to tell that he was fuming at the thought of me beating him at his own game. This was too good… But at the same time, Malfoy did look quite bothered. But that was probably momentary, he'll get over it, I mean, he is Malfoy, not like he has a heart under that huge head of his.

Well, that's what I thought…


End file.
